


Savor

by TigerLily



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Tony spend time reconnecting after a battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savor

Clint walked into the penthouse from the small landing pad depositing his bow and quiver on the bar. He walked behind the bar where he poured himself two fingers worth of Tony's reserved blend Scotch.

He didn’t get a chance to drink it.

Tony breezed in once he was divested of the Iron Man armor. He snatched the tumbler from Clint and downed it with practiced ease.

"What the hell, Tony?" Clint snapped. He had been looking forward to that drink.

Tony didn't say anything. He reached across the bar, grabbed Clint by the front of his uniform and pulled him into a hungry kiss.

Clint forgot about his lost drink and savored the taste of scotch on Tony's lips as he slid the fingers of one hand into Tony's dark curls and deepened the kiss.

Tony moaned into the kiss and tightened his grip on Clint’s uniform.

Clint smirked against Tony’s lips before pulling back for a much needed breath of fresh air.

Tony shrugged and pulled his hand free. “Sorry.”

Clint rolled his eyes. “You aren’t,” he said as he poured himself another drink.

“No, I’m not,” Tony agreed. “You look so fuckable in that get up.”

Clint chuckled. “It’s always about sex with you.”

“You know where to find me when you’re done savoring your drink,” Tony tossed over his shoulder as he walked out of the room.

Clint looked down at his drink and knocked it back before quickly following Tony from the room. He caught up with the billionaire and pinned him to the door of their bedroom.

“That was quick.”

“I have something better to savor,” Clint whispered in Tony’s ear before he took the lobe in his teeth and began to nibble on it.

“Nice to see that you are getting with the plan, Legolas,” Tony moaned as he ground his growing erection against Clint’s thigh.

“I think you can do something better with that mouth than ramble on, shellhead,” Clint retorted stepping back so Tony could make the next move.

Tony smirked. He caught hold of Clint and flipped them around so that the archer was pinned against the bedroom door. He then went down on his knees and reached up to undo Clint’s belt.

Clint grabbed Tony’s hands. “I don’t know about you, but I’m not in the mood to get caught.”

“Not even one little taste,” Tony pouted.

“Why do I even put up with you?”

“I’m the most amazing lover you have ever had.”

Clint shook his head and chuckled. “You have such a high opinion of yourself.”

“But, does it get me in your pants?”

Clint pulled Tony to his feet and into a hungry kiss. 

fin


End file.
